


Lost Love

by lady kaname kuran (lynn_musique)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_musique/pseuds/lady%20kaname%20kuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco promised Hermione that he would come back for her. Would he really? A short drabble on love found and lost. Hogwarts, EWE? Warning: Character Death. One-shot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to one J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Out of sight, out of mind._

That's what they always told her. "Time heals all wounds," "It'll get better." But it doesn't. Hermione was disillusioned, and rightfully so.

" _Promise me…"_

Their first meeting, their first quarrel, their first acknowledgement of the other. Their first civil conversation, their first study session, their first hesitant kiss were all imprinted vividly in her mind.

" _I'll come back for you. I promise."_

It seemed that it was for naught. He said that it was the last task he would attempt; for her, his parents, the rest of the world.

Lord Voldemort was not easily pleased.

She cried once more, for the soulmate she had finally found, only to have unwillingly lost it to fate.

" _When the war is over, we'll be able to come out about our relationship. Then, you will officially become Mrs. Draco Malfoy, my beloved and cherished wife."_

She clutched her left hand bearing the emerald and diamond ring, wet from her tears, to her heart.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. Reviews would mean a lot to me, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (:


End file.
